


in time it will be all ours

by Chocchi



Series: hold my heart in your hands [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocchi/pseuds/Chocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari accuses Akihiko and Shinjiro of having couple telepathy. Akihiko tries to deny it. He really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in time it will be all ours

**Author's Note:**

> this was written like an entire year ago for the prompt "things you didn’t say at all" and i'm just now cross-posting it, OH WELL,  
> title is from Seeing Stars by Børns!

If Akihiko had to sum his relationship with Takeba up in one sentence, it would probably be something along the lines of, “neither of us knows what the hell we’re doing in our relationships and it’s comforting to have someone to be completely fucking lost with.”

“You could try talking to her,” Akihiko says, unhelpfully, around a mouthful of cereal. His phone, lying on the table in front of him on speakerphone, dutifully relays the betrayed noise Takeba makes.  


“Why does everybody keep saying that like it’s super easy? Like _you_ could just go up to Shinjiro-san and be like, ‘hey, how do you feel about babies’– you know what, never mind, I shouldn’t be complaining to someone who has couple telepathy going for them.”  


“What? No,” Akihiko says, because couple telepathy is Minako and Aigis’s deal and far be it for him to intrude on their turf. “We don’t have couple telepathy.”  


“Uh huh,” Takeba says. “So, just out of curiosity, how does Shinjiro-san feel about adoption?”  


“That’s not couple telepathy,” Akihiko snorts. “We have a dog and a kid and we’re constantly on the verge of adopting more strays, I’d have to be pretty damn dense to miss–”

“I’m not talking about pets and Ken doesn’t count,” Takeba says. “Babies, Senpai. How does he feel about babies?”  


“He thinks we’re not ready for that,” Akihiko says, then “goddammit!” when he realizes Shinji has never actually said that and accidentally spills his cereal all over the counter.  


“Ha!” Takeba crows. After a moment filled with her smug silence and Akihiko’s frantic search for the paper towels, she says, “Wait, what? Really? That's not the answer I was expecting.”  


“What? Yes,” Akihiko says. “The apartment’s not that big, and it wouldn’t be really fair to Ken to suddenly get a _baby,_ and our work schedules are still kind of–”  


“I’m home,” Shinji says, from _directly behind Akihiko’s shoulder holy SHIT._  


_“_ Jesus christ,” Akihiko wheezes, as his heart sinks back down from his throat. “Uh, hey! Welcome home?”  


“I think that’s my cue,” Takeba says. “Heya, Shinjiro-san. Bye, Akihiko-san, wish me luck.”  


“You don’t need luck, Mitsuru thinks you hung the moon,” Akihiko says. Takeba hangs up on him right as Shinji’s arms sneak their way around Akihiko’s waist.  


“Cereal for dinner again?” Shinji asks, mildly.  


“I’m really not that hungry,” Akihiko says, which is a flat-out lie but sounds better than “we’re out of leftovers and cooking something would have interfered with my attempts to advise on Takeba-Kirijo household issues.”  


“I’ll make fried rice,” Shinji says, as though Akihiko said it aloud anyway. Akihiko wonders, for a sudden, horrible moment if Takeba is right about the couple telepathy, then realizes it’s just his stomach betraying him by grumbling loudly at that exact second. “What were you and Takeba talking about?”  


“Don’t tell Mitsuru,” Akihiko says. Shinji just rolls his eyes as he pulls away and starts pulling pans and ingredients out. “You know how Takeba’s smitten with Iori’s baby?”  


“Yeah–? _Oh_ ,” Shinji says, pausing, then barks out a laugh. “Huh. I’d pay to see the look on Kirijo’s face when she catches on to this one.”  


“They’ll be fine,” Akihiko says. He mops up the last of the milk on the table. “Probably Mitsuru will do her whole _I need to think about it_  thing and Takeba will be really antsy for a while and then next month they’ll just suddenly have a baby.”  


“Dibs godfather,” Shinji says.

“You fucking wish,” Akihiko says, and when he turns around to throw the milk-soaked paper towels away, he and Shinji lock eyes and just kind of _look_ at each other for a minute.  


Shinji starts, “If you really–”  


“What?” Akihiko says. “What? No. No, I think you’re right–”  


“You’re sure.”  


“Yeah, if I wasn’t I’d say something.”  


“Okay,” Shinji says. “But–”  


“Yeah,” Akihiko says. “Someday.”  


He’s still standing there holding a bunch of milky paper towels that are dripping onto the floor, and Shinji’s got a pan in one hand and a package of boneless raw chicken breast in the other, but Shinji leans in and Akihiko gravitates towards him and really, this is fine, not having milk dripping onto his socks would just be a bonus.

“Shit,” Akihiko mumbles, against Shinji’s mouth. Shinji makes an inquiring sound. “We just had an entire conversation without actually saying seventy percent of it, Takeba was right, we’re one of _those_ couples.”

“One of wh–AUGH,” Ken cries, clapping his hands over his eyes. “I just wanted a snack!”  


“Nice try, like you don’t see worse PDA at school every day,” Shinji says, but he obligingly steps back out of Akihiko’s space with one last chaste kiss on the cheek. “How’s the essay coming?”  


“Awful,” Ken says, hopping up to perch on the table. Akihiko surreptitiously throws the paper towels away as Ken starts ranting about the terrible book he has to write about. He thinks, fondly, that really, this is a pretty good family for now.

There’s plenty of time for other stuff later in life.


End file.
